Midlife Crisis
by Lee Davies
Summary: Rodney turns 40 and discovers that having a midlife crisis entailed a lot more than he'd bargained for. COMPLETE!
1. Memories

**This is my first ever McKay Centric fic. I noticed some little boo boos so I went back and fixed them. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_"You always spoil him, Cedric!" his mother said, her lips pursed in an expression of disapproval that 9 year old Rodney already knew too well. He kept his eyes on his cereal, hoping desperately that it would all be over soon but luck was not with him today._**

_His father glared at his wife. "His birthday only comes once every year and besides, he's gotten pretty good at the piano so I thought he should have one of his own, Divia. You've never evencome to one of his piano recitals." Cedric replied in a clipped voice._

_Rodney took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it, listening to the argument behind him escalate. It was happening more and more these days and the child wondered why. As his father's fist slammed down on the table top, the little boy froze, unable to move from his post at the sink._

_Suddenly, a glass hit the floor and Rodney was freed from his temporary stasis. He fled the kitchen, his floppy brown hair bouncing and his sneakered feet echoing on the hardwood floors as he rushed toward the music room. Shutting the door quickly, he sat down at the new baby grand piano his father had just bought him. Running his small hands over ther glimmering keys, Rodney haltingly began to play his favorite song, not noticing a single tear that crept down his cheek and joined the ivory keys as they sang his sorrow to the unhearing house.

* * *

_

The alarm went off, jolting Rodney McKay from his dreams. He moaned, reaching up and scratching his head that had shorter and less hair now. As he sat up, he shook himself mentally, attempting to banish unwanted memories from his head. Looking over at the calendar he had posted on his wall, he allowed himself to heave a mighty groan and flop back down on his pillow.

"Great...it's my birthday." he muttered sarcastically. Finally rolling of bed, he headed into the shower and tried to let the hot water sweep his problems away down the drain. Today was not just any birthday though, oh no. Today was the day that meant Rodney was officially over the hill; the big 4-0.

Dressing hurridly, he looked in the mirror and scowled fiercely at his reflection. Woe betide anyone (except Elizabeth Weir or Teyla perhaps) that wanted something from him before he had his first cup of coffee. Today was going to be a crappy enough day and he was not going to face it without some fortification first!

Dr. Elizabeth Weir looked over her coffee mug at the pacing Scotsman in front of her. "I know that Rodney can be...shall we say, a little difficult..." she began, trying to be tactful.

"Try bloody annoying!" came Carson Beckett's swift retort.

She gave him a speaking glance and he had the grace to look somewhat abashed by his comment. "It's just that sometimes I can't handle the constant sarcasm or continual lording his brains over us. I know there's a good man in there somewhere...it's just getting him to come out that's the trouble!" the doctor finished, sounding more than a little frustrated.

Elizabeth sighed. "I hear you Carson...but what can we do? Rodney's as stubborn as 20 mules and would never admit to being deficient in any way..." she mused quietly.

"But he is...he deficient socially as well as emotionally." Beckett replied, completing another few back and forth circuits of her office. "I don't think he'd know how to handle asking a woman out if his ruddy life depended on it and even if he did succeed there, something tells me that it wouldn't last long."

"Go on..." she said, intrigued. He finally sat down in the chair directly across from her desk and looked her straight in the eye. "I might not be a genius like Rodney, but it bloody well doesn't take the reincarnation of Einstein for me to see that's he's really unhappy...and probably has been for a long time. His problems are much deeper than just being in another galaxy and missing home, Elizabeth...and they're not just going to go away."

Setting her coffee cup down, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "So that brings us back to our initial problem...what are we going to do to help him?"

Carson rose to his feet and began pacing the floor again. "Maybe I could talk to him..." the doctor said, a distinct fire blazing in his blue eyes.

"Ummm, Carson, I'm not so sure that would really be a good idea..." Elizabeth warned.

"No no, it's just the thing you see! Rodney is a straight shooter and likes to hear things without a lot of sneakin' around or game playing. I'll just pop down to his lab at lunch time and have a nice little chat with him."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, he was out the door and gone. "Yes, Carson, but how's he going to feel about something he's NOT going to want to hear?" she asked the air before shaking her head and going back to her paperwork. They would soon know the fallout at lunch time...

* * *

**Please...review?**


	2. Words Can Hurt

Rodney stared at the machine in front of him. Most other days he would be actively trying to figure the device out but today he had absolutely no interest in it. His lab staff looked at him questioningly from time to time but wisely stayed away. Poor Radek Zelenka had already gotten some stripes take off his back when he asked McKay if something was wrong so they decided to leave him alone.

It was almost time to go eat and everyone in the lab (with the exception of Rodney) was eyeing the clock with anticipation, wanting to escape the room and their leader's foul mood.

As McKay rubbed his eyes, he saw the clock. "Noon...go eat so you guys might actually do something productive this afternoon!" he groused. He certainly didn't have to tell the lab staff twice! The lab was cleared in record time with Radek Zelenka leading the charge. As he watched them go, he felt a slight sense of longing to go with them, to be one of the group but he shook it off.

Just then, Carson Beckett stuck his head in. "Rodney, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, since you already are, I guess it couldn't hurt..." McKay replied sardonically. Carson glared at him and Rodney felt a tiny twinge of regret that quickly passed.

The doctor sat down across from him and looked at him seriously. "Rodney, you're not going to want to hear this.."

"So why bother?" the man in question muttered as he studied his shoes.

Rodney's head snapped up as Carson blew. "Because we care about you! You're miserable and we all can see it, Rodney! You keep pushing everyone away who tries to get close to you. We want to help you but we're only going to keep trying for so much longer."

"I..." McKay began.

"I'm not done yet!" Carson thundered in return and Rodney gaped at him in utter shock. The Scotsman's voice softened a little. "Rodney, there are people here who would be your friends if you'd only let them..."

"I have friends!" McKay snapped.

"Not real friends. You have associates and colleagues yes, but who do you talk to when you're had a bad day? When something makes you want to run around the base cheering? When something scares you? Or makes you want to tear your hair out?" Carson asked, looking at Rodney straight in the eye. The scientist met his gaze defiently until he finally couldn't look the medical doctor in the eye anymore.

"Just think about what I've said, Rodney...you can't be unhappy forever...you deserve more than that."

Rising to his feet and looking over his shoulder, Carson left the lab. Rodney sat there, his thoughts a whirl as his staff came filtering back in from lunch, wondering what kind of mood their superior was going to be in now.

"Radek, I'm going for a walk...call me if anything comes up." he said tersely. "Yes, Doctor McKay." Zelenka replied respectfully as Rodney got up and stalked out the door of the lab. "YES! He's gone! Lab party!" someone called out. The others laughed a little and Radek allowed one of them to turn on the cd player she had secreted under her desk. The techies (with the exception of his royal highness Rodney McKay) enjoyed music while they worked.

From outside the lab where he'd stopped to tie his shoe, Rodney slowed his movements. His fellow scientists were...well... happy that he was gone. Feeling about as tall as a blade of grass, he began to walk briskly away. What he did he need them for, anyway? He was the genius around here and everyone knew that genius was misunderstood.

Before he could round the corner, he saw Sheppard talking to some of the SFs. Thomas Gamana was talking about something and even from his distant vantage point, McKay could tell he was bragging about something. Creeping closer, he strained his ear to hear what the young man was saying.

"...so then I TOTALLY got her number and no one else even came close." Thomas said, grinning.

"Come on, Tommy, stop bragging. You're turning into Mini McKay." Sheppard joked.

As the three men laughed at this, Rodney's heart sank into his shoes. He was just a joke, a figure to ridicule. Nevermind that he had saved the entire city more times than he currently kept track of. Turning away, he walked blindly, water stinging his eyes for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. He needed to be alone for a while and the balcony seemed like the perfect place to be.

Carson finished picking up the files that had blown all over the place and arranged them back into neat piles on his desk. Sighing, he set to work putting them back in the order he'd had them in. As he came across McKay's file, he glanced at it. His movements stilled, then his blue eyes went wide. _Crap...the haggis is in the fire now for sure!_ he thought to himself. Abandoning his files until later, he flew out of the infirmary and into Dr. Weir's office.

She looked up at him, surprise written on her face. "Carson, what's wrong?"

"Oh I messed up good this time!" he fretted as he began to pace again.

Elizabeth tensed. "What happened?" she asked again.

"I swear, I had NO idea!" he pleaded.

"Carson Alan Beckett, for the love of all that is Scottish, just tell me already!" Weir snapped. He stopped pacing and looked at her. "How do you know my middle name?" he asked.

"Who cares? GET ON WITH IT!"

He looked down at the ground. "Well...I went and chewed Rodney out, then looked at his personnel file and.."

"And what?" Elizabeth asked patiently. She was going to get it out of him sooner or later...she preferred sooner!

Carson sighed. "Today is Rodney's 40th birthday."

The only sound that answered him was the thud of Elizabeth's head as it hit her desk.


	3. Someday

_Okay people, here's chapter 3. The song is "Someday" by Nickleback.

* * *

_

The cold wind was blowing in strongly off the ocean but Rodney didn't really notice it too much. His hands were numb but he continued holding on to the railing like a drowning man who refused to give up his last lifeline to the world.The salty air stung his face and eyes but he refused to look away or go back inside. He would never admit to anyone, least of all himself, how much John Sheppard's comment and the rejoicing of his colleagues had stung him.

Bowing his head so the top would take the brunt of the elements, he cast his eyes down at the churning waters that so perfectly reflected his insides right now. Maybe Carson was right about him. Maybe the problem wasn't everyone else like he'd been telling himself for years. Maybe the problem really lay with him after all...

Angrily rubbing the tears from his eyes, Rodney straightened up to his full height and blinked a few times, trying desperately to get a rein on himself. He heard the door open from behind him and whirled around to find John Sheppard standing behind him, a usual smirk on the Major's face.

"Hey Rodney, doing anything interesting?" Sheppard asked jovially.

He shrugged. "We're working on a Zed PM regenerator...if one burns out, we might be able to fix it."

"Wow! So no happy dance down the hallway?" he teased.

Rodney pegged him with angry glare that was full of hurt. "No...I don't want to be a Mini McKay." he spat bitterly. Turning on his heel, he walked away. Sheppard closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He'd never intended for McKay to hear that and everyone joked that the scientist didn't have any feelings. It was obvious to John that he did and they had been badly hurt.

He watched McKay walk over to the end of the balcony and tightly grip the railing. The man's hands and arms looked extremely cold and John decided to do the one decent thing he could do. Hurrying over as silently as he could, he was shocked to see couple of tears slowly working their way down Rodney's face. Standing there, Sheppard felt a sense of helplessness and didn't quite know what to do. He cleared his throat a couple of times and the astrophysicist ducked his head in embarrassment so John would not see him crying, even a little. This only tore at the Major even more. Clumsily patting McKay on the shoulder a couple of times, he said softly, "I'm sorry Rodney." before heading back inside, leaving an extremely confused McKay to sort out what had just happened.

* * *

Elizabeth finally raised her head and looked up at Carson. "You REALLY know when to do things, don't you?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The expression on the Scotsman's face however made her feel like a dog for saying it. He looked absolutely miserable and Weir took pity on him. "Okay Carson, let's see if we can't do something to make it up to him somehow..." she told the doctor soothingly. 

His face immediately lit up. "I know! We can throw him a surprise party!" he cried gleefully. As he began to plan, Elizabeth rubbed her temples and wondered just what she was allowing herself to get dragged into now...

As she began to take part in the planning, Major Sheppard came bursting into her office. "Hi...I did something kinda stupid..." he began. "Take a number." she replied, rolling her eyes.

While John looked puzzled at this, Carson bestowed her with a mini glare that she returned. He averted his eyes and she smiled in triumph. Ha! Take that, you silly man! she thought.

Turning her attention back to Sheppard, she said wearily, "What is it, John?"

He plopped himself down in the chair and bit his lip nervously. "Well...you know how McKay likes to brag, right?"

"Yes..." she answered slowly, wondering where this story was going.

"Anyway, a few months ago, I joked to somebody doing that that they should stop bragging or they'd be a "McKay". It kinda spread from there and I guess that he was out walking around or something and he heard me say it to a couple of the SFs." he said in a rush.

Elizabeth bestowed him with a FIERCE glare and Sheppard literally cowered under it. If they could have harnessed her, the Wraith would have been wiped out completely!

"Where is he right now?" she asked sweetly and John winced. Whenever she used that sweet tone, it meant that she was trying to keep herself from annihilating someone where they sat.

"He's outside on the balcony. I...apologized." he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Well Sheppard, there may be some hope for you after all...now you get to help Carson plan Rodney's surprise birthday party."

The Major looked shocked. "Today's his birthday?" he asked incredulously.

"Not just any birthday. His 40th." Carson supplied.

Sheppard winced. "We have GOT to get better timing..." he muttered.

* * *

Finally getting too cold to stay out on the balcony, Rodney came back inside and walked straight to his quarters. He was lost in his own world and didn't see the concerned expressions of the people who watched him pass. As he entered his room, he heaved a sigh of relief. He was back in his safe haven again. 

Walking over to the corner that had his cd player in it, he popped in some fresh batteries and flicked it on. Rooting around in his burned cds that he'd made before he left Earth, he put one in. Contrary to popular belief, he enjoyed all kinds of music, not just classical. People assumed that was all he listened to but Rodney had fairly far reaching horizons on the music front.

Cranking the volume, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes as the sounds of Yellowcard filled the room. Several people passing by stopped in their tracks and wondered if some kind of alien influence had possessed Dr. McKay. Teyla heard the music coming from his room and recognized it as something Sheppard had played for her long ago. She paused to listen, her eyebrows going up when she realized that it was Rodney McKay playing this song.

As his cd played on, Rodney mulled over Carson's words. He knew the doctor well enough to know that he wouldn't have said something unless he felt that he aboslutely needed to. Old memories came flooding back to him and he remembered his 14th birthday when his father had finally had enough and left. The current song playing was by his favorite Canadian band Nickleback and it certainly fit...

* * *

_14 year old Rodney McKay sat in his room, staring at the Star Wars poster he had on the back of his bedroom door. He could hear his mother and father fighting again as usual in the kitchen. A soft purring from his right side momentarily distracted him and he allowed himself a small smile as his cat Albert crawled into his lap. Cuddling the cat close to him, he listened impassively as the sounds of plates breaking drifted up to him. It was going to be a bad fight._

_Setting Albert down gently on his bed, Rodney got to his feet and walked over to the door just as footsteps came thudding up the staircase. Curious as to what was going on, he poked his head out the door in time to see his father go stomping into the master bedroom. A cold feeling swept over Rodney and against his better judgement, he cautiously went in to find his father tossing things into a suitcase._

_"Dad...what are you doing?" he asked. His father looked up and amidst the anger on his face, there was compassion in his eyes. "I'm sorry son, but I can't do this anymore."_

_The teen stood there, frozen to his spot. "Rodney..." his father said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. That broke the spell and Rodney spun out of his grasp. "Leave me alone!" the young man howled before running into his room and slamming the door. Albert meowed in surprise as Rodney flopped face down on his bed but moved over to make room for his distressed owner._

_A few moments later, the door opened and Cedric McKay walked in slowly. "Rodney..." he called. "Go away." came the muffled reply._

_"Rodney, I'm not leaving because of you." Cedric told him gently._

_"Then why are you leaving me?" Rodney demanded, sitting up and glaring at his father. Cedric put an arm around his son who stiffened for a moment, then allowed his father to pull him into an embrace._

_"I'm leaving because your mother and I are just too different to live together anymore, Rodney. It was nothing that you did personally...you have to believe me on that, son. I've never been anything but proud of you. I'm going to get settled, then I'll call you and let you know where I am, okay?"_

_"Okay..." Rodney replied sullenly._

_Cedric smiled sadly down at his son. "You'll understand one day, Rodney."_

_"Yeah, right." the boy muttered. His father hugged him closely and Rodney clung to him. "Please don't leave me Dad!" he begged. "I have to..." Cedric whispered._

_Once his father had gotten his suitcase into the car, Rodney raced up the stairs to his room and watched the car as it travelled along the dusty driveway and he wondered if he was going to ever understand this someday..._

Coming out of his reverie, Rodney closed his eyes as the final lines of the song played.

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror _

Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

His someday had never come...

* * *

_Please read and review so I know what you guys thought. Thanks!_


	4. Plotting

_Another chapter! Sorry this is taking me so long!

* * *

_

Weir rose to her feet. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to him. But so help me John Alexander Sheppard, you put so much as one toe out of line and you WILL pay for that..." she warned. "Oooh, you're in trouble..." Carson observed. She shot him a look. "Carson Alan..." she growled.

"We're both in trouble...let's leave it at that." Sheppard offered. The Scotsman nodded vigourously and Elizabeth had to laugh at the pair. "Keep going with those plans, boys...I think you both owe Rodney an EXCELLENT party..."

The two men looked at each other as their CO left the room. "I'm a doctor, not a bloody party planner!" Carson groused.

John chuckled. "Easy there, Doctor McCoy...we'll figure something out."

A low growl escaped Carson's throat, but he nodded briskly and they went back to figuring out just what they were going to do for Rodney. As the plans began to take shape, Beckett's eyes widened. "What on earth are we going to do for presents?" he cried in alarm.

"Aw hell..." Sheppard muttered. "I didn't think about that..."

"Neither did I...but there has to be SOMETHING at least, even if it isn't the galaxy's greatest present." Carson sighed.

The two of them sat there in contemplation for a few minutes until Carson brightened. "I know! We could do something I used to do when I was a college student in Edinbrugh and had no money. I used a tape, but my lap top can burn cds so that'll work..." the Scotsman mused.

"What's the brilliant plan, oh wise one?" the Major asked sarcastically.

Carson shot him a look before he spoke. "I used to go through ALL of the music I owned and picked out songs that either had to do with the person's occupation, their hobbies, even sometimes their name and basically made a "birthday mix". I was thinking we could have every section pick out a song that reminds them of him and put it all together." he finished.

"That's actually a pretty good idea...and I've got the perfect song." Sheppard said with a wicked grin.

Reaching over, he got his lap top out and pulled up Windows Media Player. Soon, the strains of "She Blinded Me With Science" filled the room as Carson laughed.

"Good choice!" he chuckled.

Sheppard grinned proudly as the doctor thought for a long moment. "What about Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science"?" he queried.

The Major wrote it and the previous song down on a piece of paper. "Let's go ask Zelenka." Sheppard said wickedly. Carson rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Aye, we might as well..."

They arrived in the lab and asked those assembled their question. Radek suggested the Everclear song "Science Fiction" since Rodney was into Star Wars and the rest of the techies wanted the Darth Vader theme from Star Wars on there as well. When Carson gave them a look, one of them protested, "Hey, you wanted something that reminds us of him and we told you!"

He sighed as Sheppard laughed. "Yes, we did say that didn't we..." he admitted.

The other techies nodded and the Major picked up the list. "Thanks for your help guys! We appreciate it!"

"What this for?" Radek asked absentminedly.

"Rodney's 40th birthday is today." Beckett replied.

Jaws dropped open and the Czech scientist cried, "Kurva drat!

"I'm not even gonna ask..." Sheppard said, laughing a little.

One of the techs in the back piped up timidly, "What are we going to do about a cake?"

Everyone looked at each other. It was Carson who finally broke the silence. "I'm a good cook and unless I miss my guess, someone brought some eggs up from the mainland. Granted, we've got Athosian flour, but I'm quite certain I can make it work...we just need to keep Rodney out of the cafeteria until we're ready for him."

Some of the lab workers offered to help decorate the place while Carson went to take over the kitchen and start cooking the cake.

* * *

Teyla was leaning against the opposite wall of Rodney's room, listening to the music when she saw Weir striding swiftly toward her.

"Teyla, have you talked to Rodney at all?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

The Athosian shook her head no. "I have not spoken with him today, but judging from the music he is listening to, he is not in a happy mood."

Quickly, Elizabeth filled her in on what had happened. "So there is to be a celebration for him?" Teyla queried.

"Yes, there is."

She considered for a long moment. "I must go speak with Sheppard, but I shall be there this evening."

Elizabeth looked at the door, wondering if she should go in when the strains of "Leave Me Alone" by Extreme could be heard. Deciding to take that as a sign, she started back off the way she'd come.

* * *

Carson had just gotten the cake batter into the oven when Teyla entered the kitchen. Her eyebrows rose as the sight of him with oven mitts and an apron on! Suppressing a mild groan, he took the mitts off and apron, placing them carefully where he'd found them. "Is there something I can do for you, love?" he asked.

She smiled at him slightly before a slightly more nervous look spread over her face. "Major Sheppard informed me that you sing and play the guitar."

"Aye, I do..." he replied, puzzled as to what this had to do with anything. Teyla seated herself on a stool and fixed her gaze on him. "Among my people, it is traditional to sing the person who is celebrating the day they came into world a song of some kind. Your people sing a song called "Happy Birthday" or so I am told..."

"Yes, we sing that to everyone." He said.

She cocked her head slightly to one side. "For us, we choose a unique song that is not sung for everyone...I was wondering if you would help me choose one that would be suitable for such an occasion."

He grinned at her and Teyla could sense a strange warmth in her heart. "I would be glad to, lass. Just gie me moment until this cake comes out of the oven and then we'll get started."

* * *

_Please read and review so I know what you guys thought of it. Thank you!_  
_Please read and review so I know what you thought of it...thanks!_  



	5. Missing Dad

_Hope you guys like! Read and review!  
_

_

* * *

_

Rodney rolled over as his cd player stopped. Rooting around in his cds, he picked out another Canadian mix and popped it into his stereo. As the Ryan Malcolm song "Something More" began to play, his mind drifted back to his 19th birthday and the single event that had truly marked him for life...

* * *

_Rodney McKay was excited. He would be getting his Bachelor's Degree today, a full 2 years ahead of schedule and his father was coming to see it. He hadn't spoken to his mother in a long time, but had sent her an invitation to his graduation to be polite and do the right thing. His father had always told him he could do this and now his dreams were finally going to be becoming a reality._

_Adjusting his cap on top of his head, he straightened proudly and admired his reflection in the mirror in front of him. It was almost time._

_Striding out to the front lawn where the ceremony was going to be held, Rodney made sure the notes from his speech in the pocket of his khakis. He was the valedictorian and hoped that what he said would go over well with the crowd._

_Looking out at the sea of people, he squinted and tried to see if he could find his father, but with little luck. Shrugging, Rodney took his seat and decided to look for his father afterwards._

_Once the diplomas had been handed out, Rodney jumped off the stage, scanning the people for his father. He was so intent on his mission, he didn't hear the president of the university calling his name. Finally, it registered._

_Turning, he asked in surprise, "Yes Mr. Miller?"_

_The older man had a grave expression. "Rodney, there's no easy way to say this..."_

_Concerned, Rodney took his cap off his head and was playing with it nervously. "Sir, what's going on?" he asked, panicked._

_"Rodney...your father was in an accident. They took him to the hospital, but it was too late...they identified him by his driver's liscense and the paramedics at the scene noticed the graduation invitation on the floor of the passenger side of his car so they contacted me here."_

_Stunned, the boy just stood there._

_"Rodney..." Mr. Miller began, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder._

_Twisting away, Rodney took off across the lawn as tears began stinging his eyes, his cap falling to the ground like a crumpled path of snow on the gleaming grass.

* * *

_

"I miss you Dad..." Rodney whispered to the empty space of his room.

Reaching into the bottom drawer of the small bedside table he'd brought from Earth with him, he pulled out an old photo album and flipped through it. There were various pictures of his fatheralond and some ofhim with his father. Smiling slightly,he stopped at his favorite one. He had been16 and celebrating his birthday at his father's new home. His cat Albert was sitting on top of his Dad's head and his father looked less than thrilled about this.

Closing the photo album, he laid it next to him. At least he had good memories of his father. That was more than he could say about his other parent and he was grateful for his father.

Standing up and turning off the music, Rodney pulled a coat out of his closet and went outside on the balcony again.


	6. A Talk With Teyla

_Sorry for the LONG wait inbetween updates! Bad me, bad me! I promised this one is going to be done VERY soon and there will be a sequal as well..muwaahaahaa...  
_

Carson had helped Teyla pick out a song to sing for Rodney and practiced it with her. He sang well and was able to sing the melody with her providing a harmony line underneath him. Well satisfied with their progress, she took her leave of him and went out onto the balcony to get some air.

She saw Dr. McKay standing there alone, looking out over the ocean with a sad expression on his face. Debating in her mind what to do, she decided to take the bull by the horns and walked over to him.

"Dr. McKay?" she asked hesitantly.

He turned, and when he saw who it was, he gave her a small half-smile. "Hello Teyla."

"Do you wish to be alone? There are other places I can go." she told him.

He considered this for a moment before shaking his head no. "I've been alone most of today and I'd be glad of the company." He replied sincerely.

They stood together in silence for some time before she said slowly, "I have noticed that something has you upset…is there anything that I can do to help?"

Rodney looked taken aback by this offer, but he again shook his head. "Today…is a sad day for me. When I had my birthday at age 19, my father died the same day."

Reaching into his pocket, Rodney took out a picture and handed it to her. She took it carefully, as though it would break and examined it carefully. Looking back up at him, she commented seriously, "You have his eyes and his smile."

"Do I?" he asked thoughtfully. He'd never really thought about wither or not he more closely resembled his mother or father.

She nodded her confirmation and gingerly handed the picture back to him. "You are lucky to have such things as that…I can barely remember anything of my parents beyond what Charin has told me."

McKay nodded. "I always got along better with my father than my mother…she never really seemed to like me much but Dad was always there for me. He came to every piano recital I gave, let me goof around on his old guitar, attended every science fair that I had a project in, and he even drove 9 hours in the snow once to go to a debate meet I was speaking in."

Even thought Teyla was not familiar with these Earth terms, there was no mistaking Dr. McKay's warm reguard for his father. "This speaking…did he assist you?"

Rodney nodded. "He was on the debate team himself in high school."

Looking out over the water herself, she shivered slightly. Rodney, without even thinking about it, shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks to him and he found himself feeling slightly better.

"I was taught that the people who mean the most to us are always with us, even if they are physically parted from us." Teyla said. Her eyes found Rodney's and searched them.

"Your father is always with you, Dr. McKay. He is there every time you smile, speak, or play music and he is also there in your heart." she told him gently, reaching out a hand and tapping him on the chest. "He is there whenever you remember the things he taught you, and he is there whenever you bring to mind how much he loved you."

Bringing up her other hand, she rested both lightly on Rodney's shoulders and slightly bowed her head. Instinctively, he lowered his head as well until their foreheads were touching in the traditional Athosian greeting.

She stepped back, breaking the connection and smiled at him. "I will see you later on, Dr. McKay."

"Rodney." he corrected, giving her another half-smile.

Inclining her head in acknowledgement, Teyla turned and went inside, giving Rodney back his jacket as she passed. He spent many moments thinking about what she'd said and decided that in a lot of ways, she was right.

Sighing, he decided to go inside. It was probably about dinner time anyway.

_Please, as always, read and review!_


	7. Dinner Date

The cake had come out quite well, much to Carson's relief and the others. Sheppard had taken over the banner hanging committee and the mess hall was looking quite festive. Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Weir had disappeared about an hour ago to make sure that the cd was burned and all the songs were playing properly, but John was sure that burning a few songs onto a disc didn't take THAT long…

Teyla came in and informed them that Rodney was out on the balcony and would probably be coming in soon. Everyone rushed to get the last minute fiddly bits done and the two truant cd makers finally came in. Dr. Zelenka's hair was somewhat disheveled and Dr. Weir's cheeks were quite flushed. John decided he REALLY didn't want to think about any of this and turned his attention to helping Carson get the cake safely to the table.

Once everything was pronounced ready, the lights were turned off and they all crammed themselves into various hiding places. Teyla was about to fall over until Carson grasped her around the waist and pulled her against his side. She thought to herself that this was not at all a bad thing…

Rodney dropped off his jacket in his room and looked around for someone to go eat dinner with. He couldn't find Carson, John, Elizabeth, Radek, or even Teyla. Shrugging his shoulder, he strode off down the hallway, not paying much attention to what was going on around him.

Suddenly, he collided with someone and a loud "OOF!" could be heard from his right. Looking over to his side as he got to his feet, he found Dr. Kate Heightmeyer.

"Sorry!" he said as he helped her to her feet. "Guess I was off in space somewhere."

She smiled at him. "Not a problem. I was just going to drop off some files, then go to dinner."

Before he even knew what he was doing. Rodney asked suddenly, "Would you like to go with me? I'll wait here while you get your files put away…"

Kate considered for what seemed like forever to the nervous scientist. "Sure! I'd like that. I'll be back in just a minute."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rodney allowed himself a broad smile as she turned around and walked away briskly. Maybe today wasn't such a total waste after all…


	8. Presents and a Song

Kate returned from putting her various files in her office and met Rodney in the hall. "I hope they're not having tuna surprise tonight." she shuddered.

Rodney wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I really think they should use that stuff to clean out the pipes with..." he replied.

She laughed at this. "I think you might just have a plan there, my good sir. Cleaning the pipes with it might just serve a purpose."

He shrugged. "I think most of the stuff they serve in the mess has more practical applications than eating it. Take the pizza for instance. It's so tough and stringy by the time it hits the table that I think we should carve it into boomarangs and use them as weapons."

The psychatrist rolled her eyes and had to smile at his absurdity. "You know Rodney, I think people are going to be surprised when they find out that you actually have a sense of humor..." she teased gently.

"Don't blow my cover?" he asked seriously, although there was a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Never." she replied in kind as they approached the doors to the mess.

He frowned as the doors opened and he saw the darkened room. "Hey, what's going on?" he said, more than puzzled. "It's dinnertime and there's nobody in here."

Suddenly, the lights went up, blinding both of them and people popped out of various hiding places yelling "Surprise!"

Rodney fell back a step as he looked at all of the people in the room. Carson was there with his arm around Teyla, Radek was standing near Elizabeth, John had a smirk a mile wide, and various people he worked with in the labs were there, all beaming mischeviously at him.

"Happy 40th birthday, Rodney." Elizabeth said, coming foward and hugging him.

"Thanks..." he replied, sounding somewhat shell shocked.

Everyone had a chuckled before Carson and John brought the cake forward and sent it down at the table in front of him. "I made it myself." Carson informed him with pride.

The scientist looked up at his friend before lowering his eyes back down to the cake. "Thanks Carson...you didn't have to do this." Rodney said softly.

Carson put a brotherly hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Not a problem."

Before Rodney could protest, the group gathered together and began to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rodney, happy birthday to you." He rolled his eyes, but swallowed down a small lump in his throat.

A knife was placed into McKay's hand and he began to cut the cake, mentally making note of how many people were there and how many pieces he needed for everyone to get one.

Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw various brightly wrapped packages making their way into the room and being deposited on another table. "Presents?" he asked in near disbelief.

"Yes, Rodney, presents. What's a birthday without some presents?" John replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

He chuckled and once the cake had been eaten, parcels were shoved into his hands. He was very pleased with the Stephan Hawking book Elizabeth gave him as well as the biography of Albert Einstein from Miko and the other lab techs. John gave him a t-shirt that said, "Keep out of direct sunlight" along with a sign that said "Genius Crossing". Once he was done laughing, Rodney vowed to hang the sign on the wall of his lab the next morning.

Other presents were given, mostly mix cds that others thought he might like. He gave John and Carson a mock glare for the mix they'd entitled, "The Science Mix", but accepted everything with a grace that surprised them.

At a signal from Elizabeth, Carson retrieved his guitar as Teyla stood before the small crowd. "Among my people, it is customary to sing them a special song that is for them alone. Since I was not aware of Dr. McKay's birthday before today, I did not have a chance to compose anything. However, with the assistance of Dr. Beckett, I have chosen an Earth song that I believe to be suitable. He will accompany me on his guitar and we will sing it for him now."

Rodney had a half smile on his face as Carson took a seat on a chair and made sure all of the strings were properly tuned. Teyla nodded to him and he began to strum softly. Their voices began to sing in perfect harmony and Rodney recognized the song as one of James Taylor's called "You've Got A Friend".

_You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Oh Rod, dont you know that,  
Winter spring summer or fall,  
Hey now, all you've got to do is call.  
Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
You've got a friend._

Carson finished with a flourish and Rodney was surprised to find a little water in his eyes. "Thanks..." he said sincerely. "I don't think I've had a birthday this nice since my dad died."

Everyone smiled and it was Radek who said, "We are all as family here, Rodney...we wanted to make sure your day was happy."

"It was...it really was."


End file.
